5 ans plus tard
by Trinity.31
Summary: Ma vision de la fin de la série, victoire des Oriis, 5 ans plus tard que se passe-t-il ? Première fic publiée sur stargate, soyez indulgent...


**5 ANS PLUS TARD**

Titre : 5 Ans plus tard.

Saison : Aucune, la fin de Stargate ?

Résumé : Cinq ans après la victoire de la terre face aux Orii, imagination, imagination...

Romance, Mariage…

Fic écrite bien avant la fin de la série, et j'avoue que j'ai été déçue de cette fin.

Soyez indulgent !J

L'imagination peut-elle faire face à la réalité des choses ?

Bonne Lecture !

Le soleil venait de se lever sur la ville de Colorado Springs, une belle journée de printemps s'annonçait, dans sa chambre, Daniel Jackson s'éveillait comme par automatisme, une habitude qui lui était depuis quelques temps. Il admira un moment le soleil se lever, quelle belle journée pour se marier !

Il sortit de sa chambre, arriva dans le salon/salle à manger, et sourit en voyant Jack dormir profondément dans le clic-clac, son plus fidèle et meilleur ami, ainsi que Teal'c, ses deux témoins pour ce jour spécial. Il se souvint alors de la détermination de Jack pour le garder en vie lors de la destruction des Orii.

**í****Flash-Back****ý**

Après de nombreuses recherches et de pertes parmi leurs hommes, le SGC avait réussi à trouver l'arme de Merlin pour détruire définitivement la menace Orii. Pour cette opération suicide, les rebelles jaffas avaient décidés de leur venir en aide avec des vaisseaux en orbite autour de la planète Orii au cas où, Jack avait aussi décidé de faire parti de cette opération, car, il savait comme tous les soldats qui y participeraient que Daniel mourrait lors de l'attaque, faisant désormais parti du camp ennemi depuis plus de six mois.

Le jour J, dans la salle d'embarquement, où tous les soldats volontaires attendaient pour partir sur la planète ennemi, la tension était à son comble, en premier plan, SG1, l'équipe far, constitué du colonel Samantha Carter, du colonel Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c, Vala Mal Doran, et de Jack pour l'occasion. Le général Landry fit un émouvant discours, les trois quarts de ses hommes partaient sur le front et il savait, par intuition, que la moitié seulement reviendrait.

Une fois sur le terrain ennemi, les soldats se déployèrent en groupe, Sg1 formait la première équipe sur vingt au total, deux tombèrent facilement sous l'ennemi qui les attendaient. Trois équipes se retrouvèrent, dont SG1, pour installer l'arme de Merlin, tout s'était bien déroulé, Jack et Sam étaient entrées dans le palais pour déposer l'arme et l'activer à la naissance de cette menace, à la lumière pure.

Sam venait de l'installer, et s'apprêtait à l'activer, quand Daniel apparut par derrière, pointant son arme sur eux, prêt à tirer. Jack essaya de lui parler, de le résonner, pendant que Sam essayait d'activer l'arme mais Daniel la vit et tira sur elle de sang froid, son corps voltigea dans les airs et s'évanouit plus loin. Jack vérifia qu'elle était en vie, et, le plus rapidement possible activa l'arme, il se releva, fixa Daniel pendant que l'arme se chargeait et déferlait, en une gigantesque vague son énergie sur toute la planète. Daniel s'effondra au sol, et à la surprise de Jack, il lutta pour ne pas succomber, il se releva un peu, et fixa son amie au sol, en l'appelant. Jack s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Elle va s'en sortir, vous devez lutter Daniel.

- Je peux pas murmura son ami, je leur appartiens en entier...

- Non, vous allez lutter Daniel, vous m'entendez, vous lutterez, je vais vous aider.

Jack releva son ami, le mettant contre son épaule, le soutenant, il appela Teal'c par la radio.

- Maintenant Teal'c !

Les anneaux de transfert se mirent en route, quelques secondes plus tard ils se retrouvaient dans le vaisseau des rebelles jaffas.

- Il faut le sarcophage de toute urgence s'exclama Jack.

Teal'c aida Jack à soutenir Daniel et à l'amener dans le sarcophage pour l'aider, c'était leur dernière chance. Une fois son ami en sûreté pour le moment, il retourna auprès de Sam, elle était toujours évanoui, mais son pouls était régulier, il la tapota légèrement sur les joues, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se réveilla.

- Daniel ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

- Il est dans le sarcophage.

- Il est vivant ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Sam ferma les yeux et posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack, soupirant.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Mal à la tête, mais ça va, j'espère qu'on le sauvera, je ne supporterai pas de le perdre une autre fois.

- Moi non plus, venez, on va retrouver Teal'c.

Une fois sur le vaisseaux, Teal'c les attendait, tous les trois, ils attendirent que le sarcophage s'ouvre, Daniel ouvrit les yeux, à leur grand soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-il.

- On vous a sauvé des Orii, ils sont tous mort.

- Comment ça sauvé ? demanda Daniel.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

- Non, de quoi ?

Jack, Sam et Teal'c se regardèrent.

- Vous êtes devenu un prêcheur Orii Daniel Jackson, vous êtes resté avec eux plus de six mois.

Daniel parut horrifié, il leva une main à sa bouche.

- Est-ce que je vous ai fait du mal ?

- A part un mal de tête non dit Sam avec un sourire.

- Je suis désolé, dit Daniel en se levant, il fit quelques pas, et continua ses questions, vous avez détruit les Orii ?

- Oui, radicalement d'ailleurs !

- Mon dieu... Comment ?

- Reposez vous avant, nous serons autour de la terre dans deux jours environs.

Sam était dans une des cabines du vaisseau, assise sur un lit, la tête contre le mur, la tapotant légèrement contre le mur pour que la douleur cesse.

La porte s'ouvrit, elle s'arrêta et vit entrer Jack.

- J'ai ceci pour vous dit-il en montrant une boite d'aspirine, j'en ai toujours, ça peut vous aider ?

- Merci répondit-elle, la douleur ne veut pas passer.

Il lui tendit une petite bouteille d'eau et le tube d'aspirine, elle prit un médicament et posa la bouteille à ses côtés.

- Vous saignez encore ? demanda Jack en posant une main sur sa joue, regardant sa blessure.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Non, je vais m'occuper de ça.

Il sortit une compresse de sa trousse de secours, et un flacon de désinfectant, délicatement, il posa la compresse imbibait sur la tempe de Sam, où le filé de sang commencé, elle grimaça mais ne dit rien, surprise de la délicatesse qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Voilà, vous n'aurez plus l'air d'être une morte-vivante maintenant dit-il en souriant.

Sam lui sourit, et baissa la tête.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non.

- Carter... Que se passe-t-il ?

Sam releva la tête, le fixant :

- Je... J'ai donné ma lettre de démission...

- Pardon ?

- J'ai donné ma lettre de démission.

- Pourquoi ? Votre métier vous passionne tant !

- Non... Plus maintenant... J'en peux plus de ces missions où l'on ne sait pas si on rentrera vivant... De ce danger... Je préfère m'intéresser aux sciences uniquement. Je sais que vous allez recevoir ma lettre, et je vous demande de l'accepter.

- Mais, vous adoriez votre travail... Les missions !

- Avant, plus maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- En fait, depuis que vous n'allez plus en mission, j'ai perdu toute envie.

Jack la regarda, surpris.

- Vous me manquez beaucoup plus que je ne l'imaginais.

- Et vous voulez démissionner pour ça ?

- Non... Je...

Oui… Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

- Au contraire ! Vous me dites que vous voulez démissionner parce que je vous manque ! Vous gâchez vos chances de monter en grade et de devenir général un jour !

Sam se leva, furibond :

- Je me moque de devenir général, de monter en grade ! Ce n'est pas mon but ! Je veux pouvoir m'occuper de moi, rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu comme je peux, vivre, fonder une famille, si j'en ai encore le temps...

- Et quel est mon rôle l'a dedans ? demanda Jack.

Sam soupira :

- Vous êtes tout la dedans, vous êtes mon point noir, le seul de toute ma vie...

Il la fixa, attendant la suite, car il savait que cette conversation avait été enfuit depuis bien longtemps et que aujourd'hui elle remontait à la surface.

- Avant que je n'arrive au SGC, je me suis dit que j'étais jeune, je trouverais un mari, et fonderais ma famille tout en faisant un métier passionnant, mais voilà, vous étiez là, dans la salle de briefing, arrogant avec votre grade supérieur devant une femme capitaine, avec votre virilité incarné ! Mes bonnes résolutions sont tombés en ruine, et vous hantez mes pensées depuis, jour et nuit... Je suis incapable de pouvoir m'occuper de moi.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, Jack regarda Sam, qui avait la tête baissait, il voyait la souffrance qu'elle subissait depuis tout ce temps, à cause de lui, de ses sentiments interdits par l'armée. Délicatement, il s'approcha d'elle, souleva son menton avec sa main, pour qu'elle le regarde, elle le fit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues frêles, il l'attira à lui, la serrant contre son cœur.

- Sam...

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, les caressant doucement. Elle se calma, et laissa sa tête reposer contre son épaule.

- J'ai cru vous perdre pendant cette mission.

- Vous me perdrez jamais Sam.

- Je vous ai perdu... Depuis que vous êtes parti pour Washington.

- Je n'avais pas le choix répondit Jack en passant une main sur sa joue.

- Je sais.

Elle releva les yeux, et croisa ceux de Jack, qui pour la première fois, traduisait clairement ce qu'il pensait, d'habitude froid et dur, là, ils montraient de la tendresse, de l'amour... Naturellement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et ainsi, elles se soudèrent dans un baiser doux. Ils sursautèrent, se regardèrent un instant, puis la main de Jack posait sur la joue de Sam, l'attira vers lui, pour un baiser passionné. Enlacé l'un à l'autre, leur premier et vrai baiser ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils imaginaient. Manquant de souffle, ils se séparèrent, front contre front.

- Essayons murmura Jack, une vie ensemble, essayons.

Sam sourit doucement :

- Oui Jack.

Soulagé, Jack lui déposa un baiser, et nicha son visage dans ses cheveux blonds, l'enlaçant.

**í****Fin du Flash-Back****ý**

Teal'c avait entendu, sans le vouloir, la conversation entre ses amis, et lui avait raconté, un sourire aux lèvres ! Daniel était heureux pour ses amis, ils s'étaient trouvés, enfin, après neuf ans d'attente, d'espérance. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Sam ou Jack, il savait juste que leur couple avait connu des hauts et des bas.

Un peu comme dans son couple, mais aujourd'hui il allait se marier, et pas avec n'importe quelle femme, avec Vala Mal Doran ! Qui l'eu cru, pas lui en tout cas, lors de sa rencontre avec la jeune femme ! Elle le rendait fou ! Un caractère pas possible, provocatrice, et spécialiste pour voler les vaisseaux ! Totalement son opposé, en cinq minutes elle arrivait à l'énerver ! Elle était son opposé, ils avaient passé leur temps à se disputer, mais en fait, c'était elle qui le cherchait.

Cependant, la naissance de sa fille, Adria, fruit des Orii, qui l'avait fait grandir prématurément pour en faire leur chef, l'avait changé. Sans pour autant le laisser tranquille ! A la défaite des Orii, elle avait réussi à sauver sa fille de la mort. Personne n'a jamais su comment elle avait fait, mais après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait mise au monde, même en ayant une part Orii, Adria restait humaine. Et depuis ce jour, Vala s'occupait de sa fille, qui était revenue à son âge initiale, elle avait son propre appartement et l'élevé paisiblement, tout en travaillant au SGC. C'est ainsi que qu'ils ont commencés à se fréquenter, Daniel a toujours était présent pour aider la jeune femme avec sa fille, il en était fou de la petite Adria, et elle lui rendait bien. Vala fit le premier pas vers lui, un soir alors qu'il passait la soirée avec elle, et il fit le second, quelques mois plus tard en lui proposant de vivre ensemble. Finalement elle était faite pour lui, il ne se préoccupait pas de l'avenir, il vivait sans faire de projet concret. Ils allaient se marier ? Alors tant mieux et pour plus tard, on verra.

Daniel s'approcha du canapé-lit, et secoua son ami.

- Allez Jack ! Debout !

Ce dernier grogna dans son sommeil, sans se réveiller, Daniel recommença, cette fois-ci Jack se débattit.

- Jack ! Debout !

Jack se réveilla en sursaut, se redressa dans le lit, sur ses gardes, puis réalisa où il était, il regarda Daniel.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Faut se lever !

- Mais il est sept heures du matin ! Vous vous foutez de moi ! Laissez moi dormir !

- Il faut se préparer !

- Raaaahhh ! Sortez d'ici, avant que je vous tue le jour de votre mariage !

Jack se recouvrit entièrement de la couverture. Daniel secoua la tête, et s'occupa de préparer le petit-déjeuner, Teal'c était matinal lui.

Après un long petit-déjeuner, Daniel, Jack et Teal'c se préparèrent pour le mariage qui se déroulait en fin de matinée. Ils arrivèrent à l'église de Colorado Springs à neuf heures et demi, les fleuristes avaient tout préparés, c'était magnifique, un mélange de diverses variétés de fleurs roses et blanches posés sur les colonnes de l'église.

Teal'c partit au SGC pour chercher Rya'c, son fils, avec sa femme, et Ichta, l'épouse du jaffa, qu'il avait épousé quelques mois auparavant sous les conseils de son fils.

Daniel traversa l'église, marchant vers l'autel, il se stoppa devant et souffla doucement.

- Allez Danny-boy ! C'est pas compliqué de se marier ! Même moi j'ai réussi une seconde fois même ! lança Jack avec un sourire.

- Ouais, bah, si j'étais votre femme, je ne serais pas fier de mon mari !

Jack voulut répliquer mais une voix l'interrompit.

- Papa ! Papa !

- Voilà la descendance O'Neill dit Daniel, puis faisant le signe d'une prière, Dieu nous vienne en aide...

Jack se tourna vers lui, portant un petit garçon de quatre ans dans ses bras.

- Coucou Oncl' Dany !

- Salut Bryan répondit Daniel avec un sourire.

- Maman est là ? demanda Jack.

- Sais pas ! Faut que j'aille voi' Adria, laisse moi descend'e

Jack déposa Bryan à terre, et ce dernier fila dehors, de la vitesse de ses petites jambes.

- Quel garnement, le digne fils de son père soupira Daniel.

Une voiture venait de se garer sur le côté de l'église, Cassandra Frasier en descendit, du haut de ses vingt quatre ans, elle était devenue une jeune femme merveilleuse, comme sa mère, elle travaillait désormais à l'infirmerie du SGC, en tant que interne, et parfois à l'hôpital militaire de la ville, et venait de se fiancer à un remarquable jeune homme. A ses côtés, sortit le lieutenant colonel Samantha Carter, grande astrophysicienne, qui avait fait des miracles au sein du SGC avec SG1. La mariée, Vala Mal Doran sortit à son tour du véhicule avec sa petite fille de cinq ans, aussi maligne que sa mère, toutes deux étaient coiffées de la même façon pour l'événement.

- Ça va Sam ? demanda Cassandra, pas de contractions ?

- Cassandra… Je suis enceinte pas en sucre, je peux encore tenir, ce n'est prévu que dans une semaine l'accouchement, il pourra bien attendre !

Elle posa une main sous son ventre bien rebondit, et sourit.

- Je prends de tes nouvelles en tant que médecin, et aussi en tant que futur marraine, je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma filleule !

- As-tu pensé que ça pourrait être un garçon ?

- Moi je te dis que c'est une fille !

Sam secoua la tête et se tourna vers Vala.

- Allez, allons préparer la mariée ! Ça c'est important.

Elles entrèrent dans une petite pièce de l'église, destinée à l'habillage, les robes étaient déjà là, dans leur protection de plastique. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Bryan.

- C'est moi dit-il, tout souriant.

- Viens Bryan, on va t'habiller dit Cassandra en prenant le plus petit des sacs.

Le petit garçon s'exécuta et se laissa vêtir par sa tante adorée, tandis que Adria enfilé sa belle robe, assortie au costume du petit garçon.

- Voilà, vous êtes magnifique tout les deux dit Vala, une fois les enfants prêts, allez, filez garnements, et ne vous salissez pas !

- P'omis ! répondirent les enfants d'une même voix, avant de détaler de la pièce.

- Bon, à nous maintenant, on commence par Vala ? demanda Cassandra.

- Oui, c'est la plus longue !

- Mais pas la plus compliqué, n'est ce pas Samantha ? demanda Vala.

- J'avoue que ça ne va pas être du gâteau ! répondit Sam, en caressant son ventre.

Pendant que Vala s'habillait, Cassandra et Sam en firent de même.

- Sam ?

- Oui ?

- Est ce que tu as de ses nouvelles ? demanda Cassandra.

Elle regretta presque aussitôt sa question en voyant le regard de Sam s'assombrir.

- Non… répondit-elle doucement.

- Tu sais que ça vous fais mal à tout les deux cette histoire, autant à lui que à toi, tu vas bientôt accoucher !

- C'est lui qui est parti répliqua Sam, en colère.

- Et toi tu n'y es pour rien peut-être ? Tu n'as rien fait pour qu'il reste !

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard, puis Cassandra baissa la tête.

- Il souffre, autant que toi et tu le sais très bien dit-elle, c'est ton bonheur qui est en jeu, pourquoi tout abandonner ?

- C'est un choix que j'ai fais Cassandra, il ne l'a pas accepté, il est parti !

- Mais tu as osé demander au général de reprendre les missions, alors que tu as désormais une famille! C'est bien toi qui a tout arrêté pour l'avoir cette famille ! Et maintenant tu vas de nouveau risquer ta vie ! Je t'interdirais de recommencer les missions, je ne veux pas voir ça, et surtout voir deux orphelins !

- Il n'y a plus aucun danger !

- Mais il y aura toujours du danger, il reste toujours des goaul'ds dans l'univers ! Même s'il ne sont pas puissants, ils peuvent te tuer, et je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu voir deux orphelins, et tu sais, qu'il ne l'acceptera pas de te perdre. Alors réfléchis pour une fois Sam !

- C'est déjà tout réfléchis Cassandra ! Tu n'as pas de conseils à me donner !

Cassandra allait répliquer, quand Vala les interrompit, elle portait sa longue jupe, et tenait dans la main son corset.

- Vous pouvez arrêter de vous disputer s'il vous plait, je dois me marier !

- Désolé Vala répondit Cassandra, en s'approchant d'elle, je vais t'aider.

Sam les regardas un instant et sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte, Cassandra soupira doucement, et retint ses larmes de couler, c'était jour de fête aujourd'hui.

Sam traversa l'église d'un coup de vent, sous les regards de Daniel et Jack, ce dernier soupira doucement en secouant la tête, son ami le regarda, avant de suivre le chemin de la jeune femme. Il la trouva sur le parvis de l'église, appuyant contre le mur, une main sur son ventre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Sam ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sursauta en le voyant .

- Ne vous inquiéter pas Daniel, préparez vous pour votre mariage, ne perdez pas de temps avec moi.

- Je suis déjà prêt, alors je vous écoute.

- Je me suis disputer avec Cassandra, à propos de mes ennuis !

- Je comprends, et elle vous a tenu tête ?

- Exactement, c'est bien la fille de Janet ! Elle m'a même menacé de me mettre en congé maladie pour ne pas que je reprennes les missions !

- Elle a raison !

Sam se tourna vers lui prête à répliquer.

- Ne dites rien Sam, je ne veux pas de vos arguments, c'est votre choix, même si tout le monde pense que vous faites une erreur, voyez seulement les conséquences de votre acte, vous perdez ce qu'il y a de plus cher à vos yeux, vos enfants, et celui que vous aimez et qui vous aime profondément. A vous de voir, si vous voulez continuer ainsi, où retrouver votre vie d'avant. N'oubliez pas vos projets, la maison de vos rêves que vous deviez chercher tout les quatre, votre nid d'amour, comme vous m'avez dit il n'y a pas si longtemps ! Ce n'est pas trop tard.

Sam baissa la tête, et soupira.

- Pourquoi quand vous parlez, j'ai l'impression que je fais une grosse bêtise, et que je me sens coupable ?

- Parce que les amis c'est fait pour ça, vous remettre dans le droit chemin.

Sam lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Daniel.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire.

- Allez, on se retrouve au mariage.

Ils retournèrent dans l'église alors que les premiers invités arrivés, Sam rejoint Cassandra et Vala pour les dernières finitions alors que les invités arrivaient et prenaient place dans l'église.

La marche nuptiale retentit dans l'église bondait, les militaires du SGC étaient venus avec leur famille, pour combler le vide des familles des mariés, car après tout, le SGC était une famille, le général Hammond avait même fait le déplacement.

Devant l'autel, Daniel commençait à paniquer à cause de la pression, il fulminait aussi en voyant Jack le fixer avec un sourire aux lèvres, Teal'c restait impassible, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Sam, qui était de l'autre côté, qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Il respira un bon coup et se tourna vers l'entrée de l'église.

Bryan et Adria arrivèrent les premiers, dans leurs costumes assortis, se tenant la main avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils marchèrent dans l'allée fleurie d'un pas léger et tranquille sous les sourires des invités et du marié. Tout le monde se leva quand Vala entra, seule, un sourire aux lèvres, splendide dans sa robe blanche, avec une longue traîné parsemé de fleurs, son bustier était de couleur beige avec des bretelles en dentelles épaisse, des perles formaient des arabesques sur son bustiers, reflétant les formes de la jeune femme. Elle portait un bouquet de fleurs en cascades. Elle vint se poser en face de Daniel, qui la regardait avec des yeux pleins d'admiration.

La cérémonie commença sans que Daniel et Vala ne se quittent du regard, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres, ils s'échangèrent les alliances, que Adria apporta sur un coussin, puis Daniel prit tendrement la jeune femme et l'embrassa devant tout les invités, sous leurs applaudissements. Après le passage de la mairie, tout le monde se rendit à la salle des fêtes, au milieu d'un grand parc naturel, où une grande séance photo eu lieue.

Tout les invités discutaient entre eux, un verre d'alcool en main sous les arbres, à l'ombre. Cassandra et Sam étaient assise sur un banc, quand Bryan arriva en courant vers elles, un bouquet de fleurs en mains.

- Tiens moman dit-il, en tendant le bouquet à Sam, c'est pou' toi.

- Merci mon cœur, elles sont magnifiques répondit Sam en prenant le bouquet, et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Et moi ? Je n'ai rien ? demanda Cassandra avec un sourire.

- Un câlin.

Bryan vint vers elle pour lui faire un câlin.

- T'es un grand garçon toi.

- Vi... Comme papa ! Et bo comme maman !!!

Sam et Cassandra sourirent.

- Qui t'as dit ça ? demanda Sam.

- Bah... Papa !

Sam détourna le regard.

- Dis maman… Pou'koi tu pa'les plus à papa ?

- Tu ne dois pas t'occuper des affaires des grandes personnes Bryan. Va t'amuser avec Adria.

Bryan regarda Cassandra, tristement, avant de descendre de ses genoux et de filer.

- Tu sais qu'il souffre aussi ?

- S'il te plait Cassandra, laisse moi avec ça. Va voir ton fiancé, il doit te chercher.

La jeune femme soupira et se leva.

Assise sur un banc à l'écart de la fête, Sam soupira doucement de soulagement en sentant la légère brise de vent voler dans ses cheveux mi-longs qu'elle avait bouclé pour l'occasion, il avait fait chaud la journée, cette brise faisait du bien.

Elle sursauta soudainement en sentant un poids se poser sur ses épaules nues, et une douce odeur de parfum lui monta au nez, elle retira le vêtement de ses épaules pendant que Jack prenait place à ses côtés.

- Tu vas attraper froid, ce serait dommage.

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? dit-elle en lui rendant sa veste, qu'elle idée de tomber malade avec cette journée !

- Je fais des efforts alors que je ne devrais pas, et toi, tu ne m'aides pas !

Sam se tourna vers lui, le regard furibond :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti !

- Et pourquoi je l'ai fait à ton avis !? Tu comptes reprendre les missions alors que deux enfants t'attendent chez toi, tu crois que je vais attendre chaque jour ton retour, où que l'on m'annonce que tu es portée disparue ou pire, perdue en mission, non, je ne mérite pas ça, ni les enfants...

Sam le coupa :

- C'est mon travail depuis quinze ans ! Je ne le laisserais pas tomber comme ça !

- HEY ! Tu te calmes hein ! Tu l'as rêvé ta famille, tu as démissionné pour ça, tu l'as maintenant et tu comptes tout abandonner, en recommençant de risquer ta vie à l'autre bout de l'univers ! Et moi tu as pensé un peu à moi !!

Sam détourna le regard, furieuse.

- Vous allez arrêter un peu !!

Sam et Jack se retournèrent, pour voir Daniel, le regard dur, les poings sur les hanches.

- Vous m'énervez tout les deux ! C'est mon mariage aujourd'hui ! Réglez vos différents ailleurs et un autre jour ! Mince quoi !

Sam se leva, une main sous son ventre, et retourna vers la salle, elle s'arrêta au niveau de Daniel.

- Je suis désolé, Daniel, de ce qu'il s'est passé, ça n'arrivera plus à l'avenir, s'il en reste un, mais j'en doute…

Elle continua son chemin, Jack soupira en se prenant la tête avant de se lever à son tour.

- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit ! lança-t-il alors que son ami allait parler, c'est une vraie tête de mule !

- Comme vous, vous vous êtes bien trouvés !

- Vous avez entendu comme moi, il n'y a plus d'avenir, alors arrêter de recoller les morceaux, c'est fini.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois abandonner Jack.

- Pourtant c'est le cas, maintenant allez vous amuser, Vala doit vous chercher.

- Venez, je suis sûre qu'elle se rendra compte par elle-même de son erreur.

- J'en doute Daniel.

Daniel et Jack retournèrent vers la salle des fêtes, alors qu'ils approchaient, Bryan arriva en courant, apeuré.

- Papa ! Papa !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bryan ?

- C'est maman répondit le petit garçon, tremblant.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a maman ? demanda Daniel.

- Elle est tombée… Elle bouge plus…

Daniel et Jack se regardèrent, ce dernier se releva et entra dans la salle, Daniel s'occupa de calmer le petit garçon.

Jack trouva une partie des invités rassemblait dans un coin de la salle, il traversa le groupe et trouva Cassandra et Vala accroupies auprès du corps inconscient de Sam, cette dernière était très pâle.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant.

- Elle a perdu les eaux répondit Cassandra, elle a tourné de l'œil à cause de la chaleur, une ambulance arrive, je l'amène à l'hôpital militaire.

- Je viens avec toi.

Cassandra releva la tête.

- Et Bryan ?

- Je m'en occupe répondit Vala, on vous rejoindra après.

- Non, restez ici, avec les invités.

- On viendra quand même, vous connaissez Daniel.

- L'ambulance est là s'exclama un invité.

Peu de temps après, Sam était allongée sur une civière, et transportée à l'hôpital, avec Jack, sous les regards de Daniel, Vala et Bryan, qui commençait à comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa maman.

Une heure plus tard, Daniel, Vala arrivèrent à l'hôpital militaire de la ville, accompagnés de Bryan et Adria. Ils trouvèrent Jack dans la salle d'attente, il avait la tête dans ses mains, sa veste de costume à ses côtés.

- Papa ! s'exclama Bryan.

Jack se releva et accueillit le petit garçon dans ses bras pour le prendre sur ses genoux.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Daniel.

- Je sais pas, ça fait une heure que Cassandra est entrée avec Sam.

- Papa… Elle est où maman ? demanda Bryan.

- Elle est avec Cassy, elle va avoir le bébé.

Bryan hocha la tête, et se serra dans les bras de son père.

Daniel et Vala prirent place aux côtés de Jack.

- Vous devriez retourner auprès de vos invités, faire la fête.

- Quand on aura l'état de santé de Sam, pas avant.

Il était presque quatre heures du matin quand la porte, réservé au personnel médical s'ouvrit sur Cassandra. Jack, qui tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente s'arrêta, Daniel se leva, alors que Vala tenait sa fille, qui dormait, tout comme Bryan.

- Cassandra ! Que se passe-t-il ? Elle a accouché ? demanda Jack.

La jeune femme retira son masque vert, elle était fatiguée, mais ce qui marqua le plus, c'était ses yeux baignées de larmes.

- Cassandra ! Dis nous ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est compliqué, Sam n'a pas perdu connaissance à cause de la chaleur, elle a fait une hémorragie… On a pu sauver le bébé à temps… Mais… Il y avait trop de sang…

Cassandra s'arrêta, souffla doucement, les yeux au ciel pour chasser ses larmes, elle était perdue, elle n'y croyait pas…Elle n'arrivait pas à continuer…

- Cassandra appela Jack en la prenant par les épaules, Sam est-elle en vie ? S'il te plait, réponds moi.

- Oui…

Jack soupira de soulagement, en même temps que Daniel.

- Ce n'est pas ça Jack… Il a encore…

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle est tombée dans le coma, on a rien pu faire, je suis désolée.

Jack la regarda perdre pied, laissant les larmes la ravager, il l'attira à lui et la serra fortement.

- Ce n'est rien, tu as fait ton possible, elle peut s'en sortir, n'est ce pas ?

Cassandra se recula.

- Oui, son coma est léger, elle peut en sortir très rapidement, seulement, avant de sombrer, elle a murmuré quelque chose…

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a murmuré Cassandra ?

La jeune femme regarda Jack avec un regard désolé avant de répondre :

- Elle a dit : « Je ne veux plus me battre, laisse moi partir, j'ai tout gâché », je lui ai répondu de se battre, qu'elle n'avait rien gâché, mais c'était trop tard… Oh Jack, il faut pas qu'elle abandonne…

Jack attira de nouveau la jeune femme contre lui, elle se laissa aller à ses larmes, prise de sanglots, puis son corps se détendit, elle se recula le fixa.

- Va la voir, parle lui, elle doit se battre, il le faut !

- Et le bébé, comment il va ? Il aura des traumatismes ?

- Non, elle est en parfaite santé.

- Elle ? demanda Daniel.

- C'est une petite fille. Tu veux aller voir Sam ? demanda Cassandra.

- Oui.

Cassandra l'emmena vers la porte, Jack se tourna vers ses amis.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas de prendre Bryan ?

- Non, je vais les emmener à l'appartement, allez-y, et donnez nous des nouvelles.

- Promis. Désolé pour votre lune de miel.

- Elle pourra attendre, pas Sam.

Jack se détourna et suivit Cassandra.

Habillé d'une blouse bleu de protection, Jack entra dans la chambre de Sam, elle était pâle, s'il n'y aurait pas eu le bip régulier du moniteur, il aurait pensé qu'elle était morte.

Il prit place sur la chaise, et la rapprocha du lit de Sam, avant de prendre sa main froide dans les siennes, elle avait toujours eu les mains froides.

Le front posait sur ses deux mains jointes, il soupira doucement.

- Sam… Pourquoi as tu dit ça ? Tu dois te battre, j'ai encore besoin de toi, Bryan aussi, et sa petite sœur désormais. Bats toi, je t'en prie, on s'est disputé pour rien. S'il te plait, ne nous abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas…

Daniel et Vala rentrèrent à l'appartement avec les enfants, ils ne furent pas surpris de trouver dans leur salon, Teal'c, Ichta, Rya'c, sa femme et Sean, le fiancé de Cassandra.

- Je savais que vous viendrez, installez vous, on va coucher les enfants.

Une fois les enfants couchés, Daniel et Vala revinrent dans le salon.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles du colonel Carter ? demanda Teal'c.

- Sam a accouché d'une petite fille, seulement, elle a fait une hémorragie, elle est dans le coma.

Un silence lourd accueillit cette nouvelle.

- Qu'est ce le coma ? demanda Ichta.

- C'est une phase de sommeil, entre la vie et la mort, on peut s'en sortir très rapidement, ou jamais, c'est suivant la personne.

- Samantha Carter va se battre pour s'en sortir, c'est une femme forte ajouta Rya'c.

- Sam est à bout, peu avant de sombrer elle a confié à Cassandra de la laisser s'en aller, qu'elle était à bout, son état est très faible…

- O'Neill est auprès d'elle ?

- Oui.

- Alors elle s'en sortira, O'Neill ne la laissera jamais partir, j'ai confiance en lui ajouta Teal'c.

- J'aimerai que ça soit ainsi Teal'c, mais c'est plus compliqué…

- Je sais que le colonel Carter s'en sortira, elle ne laissera pas tomber ses enfants.

Daniel ne répondit pas, espérant seulement que Teal'c ait raison.

- Cassandra est restée à l'hôpital ? demanda Sean.

- Avec Jack, elle n'avait pas la force d'abandonner Sam, il reste encore des invités au mariage ?

- Nous étions les derniers, les militaires étaient inquiet de l'état de santé du colonel Carter, il faudrait penser à les prévenir répondit Teal'c.

- J'irais prévenir le général demain, enfin tout à l'heure, en attendant, je proposes que l'on aille dormir, la journée a été longue. Vous rentrez au SGC ?

- En effet, le général nous a demandé de rentrer.

- Et vous Sean ?

- Je vais aller voir Cassandra, elle a sûrement besoin de soutient.

Quand Cassandra entra dans la chambre de Sam, elle trouva Jack assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, ses mains jointes contre son front, ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- Jack ? appela-t-elle.

Il sursauta et releva la tête.

- Les infirmières viennent de déposer la petite à la nurserie, tu veux aller la voir ?

- Oui, ça me changera les idées.

Il se leva, déposa un baiser sur le front pâle de Sam, avant de suivre la jeune femme dans le couloir.

Dans la nurserie, ils passèrent dans une allée de berceau, quelques infirmières donnaient le biberon à certains bébés.

- D'où sortent tout ces bébés ? demanda Jack.

- Il y en a qui doivent rester sous surveillance, comme après un séjour dans la couveuse, et d'autres abandonnés.

- Abandonnés ?

- L'hôpital militaire est ouvert aux plus démunis, malheureusement beaucoup de jeunes filles ou femmes viennent accoucher, et abandonnent leur enfant, ensuite les services sociaux viennent les prendre en charge.

- Des orphelins…

- Il arrive que les mères cherchent à retrouver leur enfant des années plus tard. C'est ici.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le berceau, tandis que Cassandra consultait l'état de santé du nourrisson, Jack se pencha lui. Il dormait paisiblement, mais comme s'il sentait qu'on l'observait, le nourrisson se réveilla, montrant ses jolis yeux bleus profond.

- Elle est magnifique murmura-t-il, je peux la prendre ?

- Bien sûr, elle est en pleine forme.

Délicatement Jack prit sa fille dans ses bras et se releva. Elle avait de fins cheveux blond, une petite bouille adorable, un petit nez, comme sa mère, et d'aussi petites mains.

- Elle est à croquer remarqua Cassandra, penchait sur son épaule.

- Oui, comme sa mère…

- Et si on lui amenait la petite ? Peut-être que ça va l'aider. Souvent il faut parler aux personnes qui sont dans le coma, on sait jamais.

- Allons-y, ça baladera cette merveille.

Ils retournèrent vers la chambre de Sam.

- Cassandra !

Ils se retournèrent en même temps pour voir arriver Sean en courant.

- C'est la petite ? Félicitation dit-il en regardant le nourrisson.

- Merci répondit Jack avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu es épuisée.

- On fait face, je vais rester, rentre si tu veux.

- Je reste avec toi. Tu ne peux pas aller te reposer dans une chambre ?

- Oui. Je vais y aller.

Cassandra se coucha dans une des chambres, pour se reposer un peu, elle ne dormit pas beaucoup mais Sean était là.

- Je veux pas perdre Sam murmura-t-elle, en caressant sa main, c'est comme ma mère, je ne veux pas en perdre une autre.

- Elle se battra, au fond elle fera tout pour ses enfants, et pour Jack.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, larmes de tristesse, de colère, de fatigue. Dans les bras de Sean, elle sombra dans un demi-sommeil.

Jack était dans la chambre de Sam, debout près de la fenêtre, il berçait sa fille qui dormait. Une infirmière entra dans la pièce et soupira en le voyant.

- On la chercher depuis une bonne heure dit-elle en regardant la petite, vous êtes le papa ?

- Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh rien de méchant, elle va se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre pour manger, vous me suivez ? Je vais vous préparer un biberon.

Jack suivit l'infirmière jusque la nurserie.

- J'ai retrouvé la disparue annonça l'infirmière aux autres femmes présentes.

Il eut des soupirs de soulagement.

- Comment s'appelle cette merveille ? demanda une femme.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé avoua Jack, je préfère attendre l'avis de sa mère.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, elle s'en sortira.

Le nourrisson coupa court à la conversation en se réveillant et en pleurant.

- Voilà le biberon dit l'infirmière en lui tendant.

Jack prit le biberon et le donna doucement à sa fille, qui but aussitôt sans protester.

- Super ! Ça marche, il arrive que les nourrissons rejette le biberon.

Jack retourna vers la chambre de Sam, tout en nourrissant sa fille, cependant, il vit une équipe de médecins entrer dans la pièce en courant.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

On lui claqua la porte au nez, Cassandra arriva en courant, Sean derrière elle, elle entra dans la chambre sans un mot.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'énerva Jack.

- Cassandra a reçu un code rouge.

- Et c'est quoi ce code rouge ?

- Équipe de réanimation d'urgence.

Jack releva la tête, la petite se mit à pleurer de nouveau, il la berça doucement et s'assit sur un des fauteuils, en attendant la sortie des médecins.

Cassandra ressortit la première, suivit des autres médecins. Jack et Sean se levèrent à sa rencontre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Sam a fait un arrêt cardiaque, on a pu la réanimer de justesse, il va falloir la surveiller de prés, tu ne pourras plus rentrer avec la petite.

Jack baissa la tête vers sa fille, qui désormais, dormait paisiblement.

Une fois sa fille à la nurserie, Jack retourna auprès de Sam, Cassandra était rentrée chez elle pour se reposer. La porte s'ouvrit, après quelques coups dessus, et Daniel entra dans la pièce, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, accompagnait de Teal'c.

- Jack.

- Salut les gars.

Daniel déposa le bouquet dans un vase d'eau et se tourna vers Sam.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque ce matin... Où est Bryan ?

- Avec Vala dehors, c'est interdit aux enfants.

Jack hocha la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

- Vous avez vu votre fille ?

- Ouais, elle dort à la nurserie, elle est superbe.

- Comme sa mère.

- Je vais voir Bryan dit Jack en se levant soudainement.

Il sortit de la chambre, Teal'c et Daniel échangèrent un regard triste, puis Daniel s'approcha du lit et prit la main de son amie.

- Sam…

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, la fraîcheur entrait dans la chambre fleurie de Sam, par la fenêtre ouverte, où était accoudé Jack. Une semaine, ça faisait une semaine qu'elle était dans le coma. Une semaine qu'il passait ses nuits avec elle, à ses côtés, et ses journées avec Bryan et sa fille. Le SGC avait été prévenu des événements, et depuis, de nombreux bouquets de fleurs, et cadeaux remplissaient la pièce. Le reste d'SG1 était venu régulièrement la voir, lui parler. Et puis il avait fallut expliquer à Bryan pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir sa maman, pourquoi elle dormait tout le temps, pourquoi il devait vivre chez oncle Dany et pas avec papa. Jack n'avait pas pu mentir à au petit garçon si curieux et inquiet, il lui avait dit la vérité, et il avait compris, comme un grand, et que seul le temps permettrait de tout arranger…

Jack soupira doucement, et se retourna vers la chambre, il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, prit la main de Sam, et la regarda, le bip du moniteur toujours aussi régulier, et calme qui résonnait dans la pièce…

- Allez Sam… Réveille toi… Tu nous man…Tu me manques… Je ne dors plus, à chaque fois je repenses à notre dispute, si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Il approcha son visage du sien, et malgré le tube respiratoire de la jeune femme, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le bip du moniteur s'affola, Jack se releva et vit le cardiogramme s'affoler. Aussitôt une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t elle.-

- Je sais pas, ça s'est affolé d'un coup !

L'infirmière commença à l'ausculter, Jack se recula et la laissa faire.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a alors ?

- Elle se réveille, je vais chercher son médecin.

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre d'un pas précipité.

Jack s'approcha du lit, prenant la main de Sam. Ses doigts serrèrent les siens, faiblement.

- Sam ? appela-t-il, doucement, tu m'entends ?

De nouveau, les doigts serrèrent les siens, puis ses paupières commencèrent à bouger doucement.

- Sam…

Les yeux bleus lui réapparurent enfin, un regard surpris, puis la panique quand elle essaya de respirer, elle commença à bouger, secouer la tête.

- Bouge pas, c'est le tube respiratoire, attends le médecin arrive.

Elle secoua la tête pour acquiescer, les larmes envahirent ses yeux, puis coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Oh Sam… Je suis si content de te revoir… Tout ira bien…

Il lui déposa un baiser au front, et essuya ses larmes de son pouce.

L'infirmière revint dans la chambre, accompagné d'un médecin et de Cassandra, qui travaillait. Elle lui sourit discrètement avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce pour que le médecin s'occupe de Sam.

Quand les médecins ressortirent de la chambre, Daniel, Vala et les enfants venaient d'arriver.

- Samantha va très bien, son réveil s'est fait en douceur, elle n'aura aucun traumatismes, ni aucunes séquelles, pour le moment elle dort, elle doit beaucoup se reposer pendant une ou deux journées au moins. Évitez de trop la voir pendant les prochaines 48 heures.

- Bien, merci docteur répondit Jack.

Jack était dans la chambre de Sam, avec sa fille dans les bras qu'il nourrissait, Bryan était assis sur le lit de sa maman, et dormait, blottit contre elle. Lentement Sam se réveilla, elle bougea, sentant quelques chose contre elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Bryan, elle lui caressa les cheveux en souriant, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Jack.

- Depuis quand il est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enroué.

- Une petite heure. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va…

Elle détourna le regard. Bryan ouvrit les yeux, et regarda Sam.

- Maman murmura-t-il avant de venir se lover contre elle.

- Mon chéri… Tu m'as manqué…

- A moi aussi…

Sam ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par l'étreinte de son fils. Quand elle les ouvrit, Jack était sortit de la chambre. Elle soupira doucement. Elle se sentit attiré par le sommeil et ne tarda pas à sombrer.

Quand Sam rouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, il faisait nuit, la fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer une petite brise de fraîcheur. Elle entendit alors le bruit d'une respiration régulière qu'elle connaissait bien, elle tourna la tête. Jack dormait paisiblement, la tête posait sur le rebord du lit, sous ses bras repliaient, assis sur une chaise.

Doucement, elle leva sa main, et la posa dans ses cheveux sel/poivre, les caressant, il lui avait manqué, tellement… Elle sursauta quand Jack se réveilla d'un bond, un peu perdu. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Sam.

- Jack…murmura-t-elle, d'une voix faible.

Il fixa ses yeux bleus qui se remplissaient de larmes, menaçant de couler. Il se leva, s'assit sur le bord du lit, prit ses mains et l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, les larmes coulèrent enfin, elle nicha son visage dans son cou pendant qu'il en faisait autant.

- Pardon dit-elle en se détachant, pardon de cette dispute, j'ai été nulle d'abandonner ma famille pour partir à l'autre bout de la galaxie… Je suis désolée Jack, mon travail ne vaut pas Bryan, encore moins toi.

- Tu oublies notre fille ?

Sam le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Cassandra avait raison, c'est une fille alors.

- Tu oublies qu'elle est médecin, elle a du le voir à l'échographie.

- Ce n'est pas grave, comment est-elle ?

- Notre fille ? Aussi belle que sa maman.

- Tout comme Bryan est le portrait de son père répondit Sam avec un sourire.

Jack lui rendit, caressa tendrement sa joue, et l'instant d'après embrassait ses lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sam comprit dans les yeux de Jack, la douleur qu'elle avait causé, ce n'était pas un baiser, une étreinte qui allait tout réparer, il fallait du temps, beaucoup de temps…

**Épilogue****:**

Dans un quartier de Colorado Springs, dans le jardin d'une magnifique maison familiale à étages, une grande fête avait lieu autour d'un barbecue et de la piscine. Une fête d'anniversaire rassemblait la plus grande famille de la ville, qui n'avait aucun lien du sang. Des amis, des frères, des oncles, des tantes, des sœurs, des parrains et marraines… Et bien d'autre encore…

A l'ombre de la cuisine, Cassandra Frasier observait ce petit monde évoluer dans le jardin. Jack et Teal'c préparaient le barbecue, comme d'habitude, Daniel les nargués, pour ne pas changer, Rya'c et son épouse s'occupaient de leur petit garçon, Jackniel, mélange de Daniel et Jack ! Et qui promettait d'être un vaillant guerrier. Vala et Sam se baignaient avec Bryan et Adria, mais aussi avec Anna et Johan, les neveux de Sam, et la petite Lily Rose, qui fêtait ses un an aujourd'hui, faisait trempette dans les bras de sa maman, tout en rigolant. Marc et Amanda Carter évoluaient parmi tout ce monde, en faisant connaissance.

Cassandra soupira de soulagement, tout avait changé, un an s'était écoulé depuis le mariage de Daniel, l'hospitalisation de Sam, tout cela n'était que mauvais souvenirs, maintenant tout allait pour le mieux.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent à la taille, la jeune femme sourit tandis que les lèvres de son fiancé se posaient dans son cou.

- Tu as chaud ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Non, je pensais.

- A quoi ?

Cassandra se retourna pour faire face à Sean.

- A tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an.

- C'est le passé Cassy, c'est fini.

- Oui, on va se baigner ?

- C'est parti.

Bras dessus dessous, ils rejoignirent tout ce petit monde dehors.

**The End**


End file.
